mybadgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Wild Girls Club (Season 30)
Wild Girls Club (Season 30) is the 30th season of The Wild Girls Club. Format The format remained largely unchanged from previous seasons. A group of seven rebellious women who are between the ages of 21 and 29 moves in a mansion and must try to co-exist with different personalities, lives, race and sexual orientations and above all they must try to adapt to the frequent changes of moods and behaviors of their roommate. The seven "original" bad girls must also hereby all the rules that were given to them prior to moving in such as nophysical violence towards anyone including the producers. The girls must not intrude a "bad girls" production room and must tolerate various interviews in their diary rooms.The girls must also follow normal rules of the country when leaving. the house to go on dates, personal tasks and/or parting. During the show, the girls are put into situations where some must divide the house, create havoc to satisfy oneself, book parties and hook ups in clubs, groceries shopping and they must also juggle everything including their own personal lives. The girls are allowed to contact their families and their personal relationship partners, the girls are given either a laptop or a big screen TV that features a home computer. The girls are also allowed to have frequent visitors to see them. The girls must go through tough situations, such as fights (arguments,spit at, food fights, breaking of personal belongings, and personal attacks), and physical fighting such as physically touching another "bad girl" with intentions of hurting that person, which is what each season of girls have to overcome. The girls are thrown in the house and are there to co-exist and must tolerate everyone in order to "make i" at the end of the season and they accomplish this by staying in the show without being removed due to physical fighting.In some cases, some "bad girls" may wish to leave the show due to court, issues at home, think that they are better than the others or mostly due to the fact that some could not deal with the tensions and stress that some girls were doing to them such as bullying. and double tagging a "bad girl". A replacement is usually introduced in the house an episode or two after one bad girl leaves the show or is removed. The "original" bad girls are then seen dominate and stick together to try to intimidate the replacements unless the "newbies" are just like them. Bullying and tag teaming are seen throughout the series of the Bad Girls Club due to making personal friends and having ones back or if a group of girls dislike another they would form a way to make sure that the other girl is gone within a day of bullying. At the end of the show, some girls. change their ways, which is the key of the show to change the girls "bad behaviors" and turn them into role models by placing seven girls of the same behavior with different reasons as being "bad" in one house.“ A Bad Girl knows what she wants and how to get it. She makes her own way, makes her own rules and she makes no apologies. A Bad Girl blazes her own trail and removes obstacles from her path. A Bad Girl fights and forces her way to the top with style and beauty. A Bad Girl Believes in jumping first and looking later. People will love you. People will hate you. Others will secretly wish to be you. A Bad Girl is you. ” Teaser Words Wrap Down Your Weave And make Sure You Don't Fall While Your Whooping a Bitch Ass When The Wild Girls Club head back To L.A Spoiler's Amber will be in The Most fights its rumored that she will be in 10 total fights. How Long The Girl's Were In The House Cast The Wild Girls Cub Takes seven individual self-proclaim "Wild girls" Who have serious anger problems who move into A Luxurious Bachelor Pad in Los Angeles who Are Dealt With numerous camera crew who films every minute of the Girls Personal Life And Relationships And their fights With Each Other. Replacement Wild Girls In Each season of the Wild Girls Club one or more girls will be asked to leave the house either from violence Physical fighting or will Leave On their Own accord which then gives the producers a Chance at a new "Wild Girl" who arrives to the house in A Day or Two to replace the fellow Bad girl. Duration of Cast Episodes } Vanessa voluntarily leaves the house |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" |2 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"Pranks & Punches" |Mary-ElliIs Bunim, Jonathan, Murray |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #7200ff"|The New Girl Portia Comes to The House and Amber Plays a prank on her That could Cause Portia To Put a Target on Amber's back. Later Adriana Tries to make Cashmere Her Little Minion and Make her do what ever she Says. Later Monique and Robyn get into it about the Phone and Monique really start Screaming and Yelling and Acting Tough so Robyn Puts her hair up and she Lets Monique Yell and when Monique Has Stopped Robyn just Punches her right in the Face and Monique Starts Throwing her Hands and Robyn Grabs her Hair and Throws her the Floor and Meghan runs and Pulls Robyn away. Note(s): Portia becomes a Replacement. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" |3 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"Just Has Had It" |Mary-ElliIs Bunim, Jonathan, Murray |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #7200ff"|Meghan has really Had it with Amber Just Fucking with everyone in the House and she Decides to Get in Amber Face and Call her out on The Bullshit That she Has Been Doing and Amber gets Smart with Meghan and Meghan just Hits her right in her Face right then and There and Amber Grabs her Hair and Starts Swinging and Meghan Grabs her Hair and Puts her in a Headlock and starts Uppercutting her and Amber Is Still Pounding Meghan On The Side of Her Head and Security Broke The fight up and Adriana and Cashmere and Meghan and Monique and Portia all state that Amber Needs to leave The House and Robyn Feels That The Other Girls Need a Clique and she is Fine Just being By herself. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" |4 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"Gang Up" |Mary-ElliIs Bunim, Jonathan, Murray |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #7200ff"|Adriana wants Amber out the House and Amber gets in her Face and They start Arguing and Adriana gets her troops Meghan and Cashmere and Portia and Monique to come and help her Argue with Amber and Robyn decides to Stand up for Amber Because she is Not about to let The Other Girls Just Gang up on Amber and Cashmere tells Robyn That she better Be Careful because she Might be Next to get gang up on. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" |5 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"Fight All You Bitches" |Mary-ElliIs Bunim, Jonathan, Murray |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #7200ff"|Robyn see's That the Girls are trying to Pick with her But she is Not worried about anything when it comes down to Throwing Them hands so she see's That cashmere tries to Throw her Bed in The Pool so Robyn just Socks her right in her Face and Cashmere grabs her Hair and Robyn Doesn't Care she is Just Punching and Portia ran in the Room and started Punching Robyn so Robyn Threw Cashmere to The Floor and she started Swinging and Punching Portia and Security Ran and Broke the fight up and Meghan tried to Swing on Robyn and Robyn Clocked her right in the Face and Security Put Robyn in another Room and Production talked with her and They decided to Send her Home for Hitting Cashmere First. Note(s): Robyn is removed from the house. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" |6 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"A New War" |Mary-ElliIs Bunim, Jonathan, Murray |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #7200ff"|A New Face Zoey Comes to The House and when the girls get back home Meghan starts Yelling at Amber and Zoey and Amber pushes her Face and Meghan Slams her by her hair and Amber Starts punching her. later while Portia is sleeping Zoey decide to but things all over her Face when she wakes up Portia is ready to fight so Charges Down-stairs and starts Yelling to see who did it but no one says anything but Portia says that she is going to make sure she finds out who did it and WHOOP-THERE-ASS. Note(s): Zoey becomes a Replacement. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" |7 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"Did You Do It" |Mary-ElliIs Bunim, Jonathan, Murray |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #7200ff"|Amber and Adriana Put there difference aside and become cool and Cashmere and Monique and Meghan all start to dislike.later Portia Finds out what Zoey Did She picks with her and Zoey is just not in the Mood for anyone so Portia just keeps poking and picking until Zoey just grabs her Head and Starts Scratching her face and Portia grabs her hair and Zoey tries to Grabs her hair and Portia Knee's Her in the Lip Busting it and she Twist Zoey Hands and Dropes her and she gets on top of her and she starts Hitting her in the face and Production broke the fight up and they decided to Send Portia Home for the fight. Note(s): Portia is removed from the house. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" |8 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"So Lets Fight Then" |Mary-ElliIs Bunim, Jonathan, Murray |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #7200ff"|The Ladies are Welcomed with a new Girl Dede and the girls go a trip to key west and when the girls get back to the house Adriana and Dede get into an argument and Adriana Slaps Dede and Dede Grabs her hair and Adriana grabs her hair and Dede Slams Adriana by her hair and Dede get on top and start Punching her and Adriana flips her over and she punches her and Meghan and Cashmere and Monique pull the girls apart. Note(s): Dede becomes a Replacement. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" |9 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"Big Battle Whomma" |Mary-ElliIs Bunim, Jonathan, Murray |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #7200ff"|Meghan is ready to get kicked out the house so she puts her hair in a Ponytail and she goes up Amber and Ask her if she has anything to say to her and they start arguing and Meghan just Punches her dead in her face and Amber starts Punching her In the Face and Meghan grabs her hair Starts beating her in the Back of her head in and Zoey heres all the noise and she runs in and she tries to sneak A punch in at Meghan but Meghan see's her and she Punches her in her head and Zoey falls on the Ground and Meghan is still beating Amber ass and Production breaks the fight up and amber grabs Meghan hair and starts Bashing her in the head Security Yanks her off and production decides to send Meghan Home. Note(s): Meghan is removed from the house. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" |10 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"That's My Weave" |Mary-ElliIs Bunim, Jonathan, Murray |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #7200ff"|The House is welcomed with a new Housemates Marie who is not for the bullshit and Cashmere takes a hint to that.later Monique is just Picking a Fight with Dede but Dede doesn't do anything Because she is to Drunk so Monique throws Dede weave in the Water and Dede doesn't play about her weave so she gets in Monique face and there arguing and she Yanks Monique weave and Monique Grabs her arms in rushes her into the Wall and Dede grabs her hair and Body Slams her to the ground and starts Punching her in the Face and Adriana and Marie break the fight up. Note(s): Marie becomes a Replacement. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" |11 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"I Kick At Photo Shoot's" |Mary-ElliIs Bunim, Jonathan, Murray |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #7200ff"|The Ladies Gather up for there Photo shoot and Meghan and Amber get into it and Meghan Kicks Amber on on the leg and amber had a long scratch on her leg and production had force Meghan and amber to stand next to each other. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" |12 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"To Rough For This House" |Mary-ElliIs Bunim, Jonathan, Murray |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #7200ff"|Marie is so irritated with Zoey and how much she parties so while the girls are all outside Marie here's Zoey Call her Jealous and Marie gets out her bed and she goes down there outside and she Pushes Marie in the Pool and Zoey gets out and says "THAT'S IT COME AT ME BITCH" and Marie walks up to here and Says "WHAT UP BITCH" and she swings and Punches Zoey in the Face Knocking her Hat off and Zoey reaches to grab Marie's Hair and Marie garbs her hair and she starts swinging Knocking zoey in her face like 6 times a second and the Ladies fall to the ground and Zoey is on top and Marie flipped her over and starts kicking her in the head and Production finally broke the fight up and they sent Marie Home because zoey had Knots on her head from Marie Kicking her in the head. Note(s): Marie is removed from the house. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" |13 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"Such a Journey" |Mary-ElliIs Bunim, Jonathan, Murray |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #7200ff"|All The Ladies Gather up and they all say there Goodbyes and Everyone Makes there peace with Amber. |}